


Safe Again

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dark Harry, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Suddenly something hit his arm and he felt the tell-tale feeling of a hook pulling behind his navel. No, no, no, no, no! Please no! The portkey whisked him away and Harry expected to find himself back in his cold, dark cell.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Evan Rosier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Kudos: 83





	Safe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. No money is being made.
> 
> This is a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

Harry cursed as he stumbled over a fallen branch almost twisting his ankle. With no time to pause, he picked up speed again dodging trees. Thorns and bark scratched up his bare arms which were already littered with bruises. He had escaped his tormentors, but if he couldn’t find somewhere to hide they would find him.

The large gash on his thigh oozing blood was slowly numbing his leg. Harry knew he couldn’t run for much longer. He wished he could apparate, but even if he had his wand, they could trace his signature. In his condition, he couldn’t manage more than one jump.

Something like an electric shock went through him as he passed the ward line. Hope blossomed in his chest giving Harry new strength. He wasn’t safe, not yet, but he was closer than before.

Suddenly something hit his arm and he felt the tell-tale feeling of a hook pulling behind his navel. No, no, no, no, _no! Please no!_ The portkey whisked him away and Harry expected to find himself back in his cold, dark cell.

Only, he wasn’t. As he opened his eyes dreading what he would see, he found himself in a familiar sitting room. Harry’s legs gave out in relief and exhaustion. They had saved him. They hadn’t given up on and forgotten him.

Footsteps rapidly came closer and Harry looked over his shoulder. There in the doorway stood his lover, his Evan looking at him like he was a ghost. “It worked. It really worked,” Harry heard the other man whisper. He managed to smile shakily at Evan before tears spilled out of his eyes and heartrending sobs wrecked his body.

All of his exhaustion, relief and terrifying fear hit Harry like a herd of rampaging hippogriffs. His lover quickly rushed to him and gathered the younger man in his arms rocking them both in careful motions. “I’m here, Harry. You’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Evan repeated the words over and over making soothing noises in between.

Finally, after long minutes Harry calmed down and fell into an exhausted sleep leaning on his lover. After months he could finally feel safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr and send me a prompt!


End file.
